This invention relates to a Moving Exercise Apparatus which has a user support member mounted upon a frame structure member such that the user support member may move relative to the frame structure member along a curved path of motion or a linear path of motion, or both. The user operates the apparatus while in a laying position, and exercises mainly the torso area of the body, although the apparatus may include features which allow other parts of the body to be exercised. A track guide member is mounted beneath the user support member. The user support member operatively engages the track guide member, and it guides the user support member along a path of motion which is defined a grooved pattern in the track guide member. Different track guide members with different groove patterns may be utilized for providing different paths of motion. The ability to guide the user support member along predefined paths of motion makes the apparatus very flexible in that it allows the device to be configured to exercise different muscle groups. Handle members and a leg support member may also be part of the apparatus to assist the user in moving the user support member while also exercise the arms and/or legs.